lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Rivendell
Rivendell, or Imladris, was an Elven refuge in the Misty Mountains on the eastern edge of Eriador. It was called "The Last Homely House East of the Sea", due to the remnant of Elvendom and ancient power that dwelt there, of a kind not found elsewhere east of Valinor. It was established by Elrond in S.A. 1697 as a refuge after the fall of Eregion. It remained Elrond's seat throughout the remainder of the Second Age and until the end of the Third Age, at which point he took the Ship for Valinor. Rivendell had a strong alliance with the Kings of Arnor, and after the fall of Arthedain it became a refuge for the Rangers of the North and the heirs of Isildur. Besides Elrond himself, notable Elves who lived there included Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan and Glorfindel. At the moment only the valley where the house is located is in the Mod. The vale is filled with houses, smithies, and halls, contra the book description of a single house. The house itself will be added in the far future. For balancing purposes, the valley is far larger than in the book. The sub-biome Rivendell hills spawns around the valley itself, representing the edge of the vale. Rivendell Elves and their structures can be found here, and it is a dangerous place for any evil player. For good-aligned players, it is a safe haven in the wilds of the Lone-lands, and an excellent place for a fortress. Of the three structures that spawn here, the Rivendell Halls are generally most profitable. However, they are less common, and it would do one better to search for Rivendell Smithies instead. Most common are the Rivendell Houses, which have good loot and are easily found. Upon entering this biome the player earns the achievement "The Hidden Valley". Sub-Biomes Rivendell Hills The hills surrounding Rivendell shield the valley from the surrounding lands, notably the Lone-lands to the west and the Misty Mountains to the east. The very steep slopes and high plateaus are clad in thick evergreen forests with pines and pine shrubs dominating the over- and undergrowth and many animals foraging on the riches these woods produce. The presence of chalk in the top underground layers suggest a very specific geological origin. Unlike the surrounding hills, the valley of Imladris does not have any chalk deposits. There are no elven structures here and villagers will not tread these hills. The relevance of the hills to the Rivendell Elves is clearly visible from the frequent patrols of warriors in teams of 2 to 4, and the serious chance for enemy forces to encounter a significant host of Rivendell expedition forces. Biome Variants The central region of Rivendell, the 'Valley of Imladris', is a very friendly biome to its inhabitants. It is defined as a 'standard' biome and is rather flat and monotonous, providing a suitable landscape for habitation. The following variants can be found there: * Standard - Normal Rivendell biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LotR Mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. The Rivendell hills present a totally different scenery. Technically the hills have the same variants as the valley, but their appearance is quite different because of the very hilly terrain and different flora. Structures The following structures generate here: * Rivendell hall - These great halls contain food, barrels of Miruvor, tables, beds for travelers, chests, s, and a Rivendell captain, but are rather uncommon. * Rivendell smithy - Smithies containing multiple forges, two s, a , two anvils and two chests filled with loot. A Rivendell smith spawns here as well. * Rivendell house - The elegant homes of Rivendell Elves, generating alone or in small groups. Inside is a chest, a , and weapons and tools mounted on the walls. A Rivendell Elf spawns inside. Mobs No Orcs spawn in Rivendell, as it is guarded by the powers of the Elven-wise, and highly trained and skilled warriors. *Rivendell Elf - Elves of the the Last Homely House east of the Sea. They can be male or female. They inhabit their beautiful, and remarkably accessible houses and halls. *Rivendell Warrior - Warriors of Imladris that protect the land and fight for Elrond against the forces of Sauron. *Rivendell Smith - NPCs who will sell you armour and weapons and will buy materials. They spawn in smithies. *Rivendell Captain - NPCs from whom you can hire non-military forces (normal elves), warriors (both infantry and cavalry) and banner bearers. They spawn in halls. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but as with Lothlórien and Lindon, Edhelmir ore spawns here as well, which is needed to make Galvorn ingots and the Elven portals. The rare mineral makes this biome quite important to good-aligned players. Vegetation The grass here is a bright green, for upon Imladris there is not the stain of latter days, being preserved by the powers of Elrond. Pine trees make up most of the fair forests, but beech and oak can also be found. Like most realms, willows are found near water. Grass and flower growth is average. Despite the relative fertility and flat lands, there are no orchards in these lands. Category:High Elves Category:Elves Category:Biomes Category:Good Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Rivendell Category:Environment